naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime Series)
'Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Worlds United '''is an action-thrilled, anime series that involves the heroes of ''Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''to band together as one against many old foes and a dark shinobi cult betting on universal evolution caused after destruction. Plot Overview ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Episodes Fifteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War (which was in a different Naruto timeline because of an unknown time distortion that caused victory to the Allied Shinobi Forces), Naruto and all of his friends spend the rest of their lives in peace and harnomy. Primary Characters Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Characters '' Team Naruto (Core Members) *Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) **Kurama (Paul St. Peter) *Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) *Sakura Haruno (Kate Higgins) *Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) *Sai (Ben Diskin) *Shikamaru Nara (Tom Gibis) Team Bleach (Core Members) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff) *Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert) *Uryu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) *3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki (Kate Higgins) *Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (Karen Strassman) Team Fairy Tail (Core Members) *Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) **Happy (Tia Ballard) *Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) *Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) *S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) **Carla (Jad Saxton) *Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) **Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) Team Fullmetal (Core Members) *Major Edward Elric (Vic Migonaga) *Alphonse Elric (Maxey Whitehead) *Winry Rockbell (Caitlin Glass) *Princess May Chang (Monica Rial) **Shao Mei (Tia Ballard) *Prince Ling Yao/Greed (Todd Haberkorn for Ling, Troy Baker for Greed) *Lan Fan (Trina Nishimura) Secondary Characters Team Naruto (Temporairly Members) *Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) *Choji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) **Akamaru (Jaime Simone) *Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) *Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) *Neji Hyuga (Steve Staley) *Tenten (Danielle Judovits) *Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Might Guy (Skip Stellrecht) *Yamato (Troy Baker) *Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) *Shizune (Megan Hollinshead) *Jiraiya (David Lodge) *Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Liam O'Brien) **Shukaku (Kirk Thornton) *Temari (Tara Platt) *Kankuro (Doug Erholtz) *Killer Bee (Catero Colbert) **Gyuki (Matthew Mercer) *Fourth Raikage: Ay (Beau Bilingslea) **Darui (Ogie Banks) *Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Steven Blum) *Mifune (Kirk Thornton) *Previous Hokage **First Hokage Hashirama Senju (Peter Lurie) **Second Hokage Tobirama Senju (Jamieson Price) **Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (Steve Kramer) **Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze (Tony Oliver) Team Bleach (Temporairly Members) *Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) *Yasutora Sado (Jamieson Price) *Team Hitsugaya **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Staley) **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (Megan Hollingshead) **3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame (Vic Migonaga) **5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa (Brian Beacock) *Lieutenant Izuru Kira (Grant George) *Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi (Steve Staley) *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) **Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi (Dina Sherman) *Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) **Hiyori Sarugaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Captain Soi Fon (Karen Strassman) *Captain Shunsui Kyoraku (Steve Kramer) *Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Setiz) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee) *Kisuke Urahara (Doug Erholtz) Team Fairy Tail (Temporairly Members) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Cana Alberona (Damie Marchi) *Flame Dragon Slayer Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (John Burgmeier) **Bickslow (Scott Freeman) **Evergreen (Caitlin Glass) *Loke (Eric Vale) *White Dragon Slayer/Sabertooth Guild Master Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) **Lector (Marti Etherdige) *Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) **Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Lyon Vastia (Jerry Jewell) *Sherria Blendy (Alison Viktorin) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) **Ultear Milkovich **Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *S-Class Mage/Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) *S-Class Mage/5th Guild Master Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) *3rd Guild Master Makarov Dreyar (R. Bruce Elliott) Team Fullmetal (Temporairly Members) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Travis Willingham) *Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Major Alex Louis Armstrong (Christopher R. Sabat) *Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong (Stephanie Young) *Izumi Curtis (Christine Auten) *Fu (Kenny Green) *Scar (J. Michael Tatum) *Zampano (Chris Rager) *Jerso (Andrew Love) *Darius (George Manley) *Heinkel (Bradley Campbell) *Van Hohenheim (John Swasey) Shinobi Union *Hidden Leaf Village **Team Ebisu ***Ebisu ***Konohamaru Sarutobi (Colleen Villard) *Hidden Sand Village **Baki *Hidden Cloud Village **Cee *Hidden Mist Village **Chojuro *Hidden Stone Village **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Land of Iron Celestial Spirits *Aquarius *Aries *Cancer *Capricorn *Gemini *Sagittarius *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu (Richard Ecpar) *Hollow Ichigo (Johnny Yong Bosch) Supporting Characters * Antagonists Ryuha Armament Alliance *Shin Uchiha (Travis Willingham) **Sho Uchiha (Matthew Mercer) *Garyo (Keith Silverstein) **Kahyo (Luci Christian) **Rahyo (Crispin Freeman) *Shuka (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Ryuzen (Roger Craig Smith) *Miwa (Ali Hills) *Toza (Patrick Setiz) *Entherious **Jackal **Keliah **Cyclonus **Aquos (Fred Tatascoire) **Gokenga *Tenrou Knights **Dama **Cosmo **Tamia **Youske **Keppa **Uno & Dos **Menos **Layla **Aki Dark Alliance *The Akatsuki **Madara Uchiha (Neil Kaplan) **Obito Uchiha (Todd Haberkorn) **Nagato (Vic Migonaga) **Konan (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) **Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) **Kisame Hoshigaki (Kirk Thornton) **Deidara (Roger Craig Smith) **Sasori (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Hidan (Chris Edgary) **Kakuzu (Fred Tatasciore) *Orochimaru (Steven Blum) **Kabuto Yakushi (Henry Dittman) *The Sound Ninja Five **Kimimaro Kaguya (Keith Silverstein) **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon & Ukon **Tayuya *The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi (Steven Blum) ***Haku (Susan Dalian) **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo (Richard Ecpar) *Previous Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu **The Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hozuki **The Third Raikage: Ay **The Fourth Kazekage: Rasa *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii (Wendee Lee) **Yagura (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Roushi (Sam Riegel) **Han (Patrick Setiz) **Utakata (Michael Sinteriklaas) **Fuu (Kari Whalgren) *White Army **Sosuke Aizen (Kyle Herbert) **Gin Ichimaru (Doug Erholtz) **Kaname Tosen **The Espada ***Yammy Riyalgo (Paul St. Peter) ***Coyote Stark (Keith Silverstein) ****Lilynette Gingerback ***Baraggan Louisenbairn ***Tier Halibel (Laura Bailey-Willingham) ***Ulquiorra Schiffer (Tony Oliver) ***Nnoitora Gilga (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (David Vincent) ***Zommari Leroux ***Szayelaporro Grantz (Ben Diskin) ***Aaroniero Arruruerie *Future Rogue Cheney *Oración Seis **Midnight/Brain II **Posion Dragon Slayer Cobra (Jarrod Greene) **Angel **Racer **Erigor **Hoteye *Zancrow (Ian Ferguson) *The Homunculi **Pride (Brittney Karbowski) **Lust (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Envy (Wendy Powell) **Gluttony (Chris Cason) **Sloth (Patrick Sertiz) **Wrath (Ed Blaylock) *Major Solf J. Kimblee (Eric Vale) *Major Isaac McDougal Hell Legion *Mard Tartaros (David Vincent) *Seven Demons of the Underworld **Grift Hades (John Swasey) **Skyler Cerberus **Fiona Harpy **Medeaus Gorgon **Tuka Hydra **Zomon Chimera **Gret Minotaur (Patrick Setiz) *Hellions of Hell **Germo **Elias **Mardy **Kyona **Julia Other Villains *Leaf's Anbu **Shinga (Kyle Herbert) *Team Guren **Guren **Rinji **Gozu **Kigiri **Kiho **Nurari **Kumaru **Jenna **Isa Locations Hidden Leaf Village *Hidden Leaf Guild Hall Novels ''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Novels Video Games Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Video Games Music Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Music Battles & Events Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Battles & Events Trivia * Refernces Site Navigation Category:Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Wikia